Parte del proceso
by kitsune96
Summary: El grito que pegó Wendy al ver que sus pantalones, bragas y muslos estaban llenos de sangre se escuchó por todo Fairy Hills. Al parecer, alguien va a tener que explicarle un par de cosas a la ya no tan pequeña Dragon Slayer...


La mejor manera de describir la situación de este pequeño personaje al que solemos llamar "Wendy Marvell" era afirmar a pies juntillas que había tenido una puta noche de mierda, en serio: con suerte si había podido pegar ojo por una sensación extraña que tenía en el vientre desde que se acostó. A su lado, Carla dormía como lo haría un gato corriente, es decir, irradiando una sensación de calma y ternura que a cualquier le habría dado ganas de abrazarla (o, en el caso de su dueña, envidia por estar tan tranquila).

Miró el reloj de la pared, cinco de la mañana. Oh, qué bonito

Dio el que debía ser el suspiro número 3.948.187 de la noche. Y un carajo, si la cabrona de Hitagi tenía razón respecto a que "cada vez que suspiras dejas ir un poco de tu felicidad" ella sería una emo amargada por sus siguientes tres vidas.

Arrugó la nariz cuando un desagradable olor llegó a sus sensibles fosas nasales, oh, lo que faltaba, aparte de sentir el cuerpo un poco pesado también despedía un aroma que le causaba algo de asco. A la mierda con que ni los gallos se hubieran despertado todavía, estaba hecha bolsa y quizás una ducha le quitara, al menos, ese desagradable olor del cuerpo.

Se levantó a paso pesado, importándole un comino el contacto de la jodidamente fría cerámica en sus pies descalzos. Caminó hacía el baño con lentitud y dio el agua de la ducha, una vez esta estuvo caliente, procedió a quitarse la ropa: primero la polera gris con el estampado de un búho y luego los pantalones celestes…

Sin embargo, no acabó de sacarse estos últimos, porque a medio camino notó un detalle por lo demás importante…

Sus pantalones, sus bragas, su intimidad y muslos. Todo cubierto de sangre, de una que además despedía aquel desagradable aroma que había sentido segundos atrás.

Está de sobra decir que el grito que pegó se escuchó en todo Fairy Hills, haciendo que todas sus integrantes (salvo Evergreen que no despierta ni aunque los ataquen magos oscuros) saltaran de sus camas a ver qué pasaba, unas con preocupación y otras con ganas de rajarle el cuello a la Marvell por hacer un espectáculo semejante a las cinco de la mañana.

Como su habitación estaba al lado, Levy fue la primera en llegar, entrando al cuarto que parecía vacío. Notó que las mantas de la cama estaban llenas de sangre

— ¿?— se acercó al baño topándose con una Wendy poco no menos llorando en lo que vendría siendo el "Señor Rincón" de su baño. La chiquilla realmente parecía traumada y asustada

— ¿qué pasó? — preguntó algo preocupada, aunque viendo las manchas de las sabanas ya se hacía una idea. Antes de que la (traumada) Marvell pudiera contestar, el resto de las chicas llegó

— ¡joder, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?! — Laki parecía furiosa

—asustaste a Juvia, me golpee la cabeza al caer de la cama…—

—Wendy, ¿podrías decirnos qué te…?— Erza sonrió de manera maternal al ver sus pantalones de pijama. La peliazul no entendía por qué sus compañeras de gremio sonreían de esa manera tan… ¿dulce? ¡Maldición estaba a punto de morir desangrada y ellas para variar se reían!

—Yo me encargaré de ella— aclaró Levy dando un suspiro

—Te la dejamos— fue todo lo que dijo la Scarlet antes de marcharse. La maga de escritura mágica suspiró

—Wendy, antes que nada, no vas a morir desangrada, es algo normal— la otra se sorprendió

— ¿nor…mal? — ¿cómo podía ser normal que estuviera sangrando?

—Te lo explicaré enseguida, pero creo que debería bañarte primero— ayudó a la menor a levantarse —venga, no estés tensa. Por cierto, ¿te duele? — interrogó Levy presionando ligeramente una zona baja de su vientre

—la verdad es que no—

—eso ayuda mucho, bueno, te dejo para que te bañes—

Mientras la Marvell se duchaba, Levy agarró a Carla y la dejó sobre una almohada para poder sacar y cambiar las ensangrentadas sabanas (la chica de por sí ya estaba asustada y ver sus sabanas llenas de sangre no ayudaría mucho). Una vez terminó, fue a su cuarto y sacó un paquete de toallas femeninas mientras ordenaba sus ideas, tendría que dar una gran cantidad de explicaciones y la manera en la que Wendy se tomaría el tema de su crecimiento dependería mucho de ellas.

Su mente le llevó el recuerdo de "la charla del terror" que Macarov le había dado a los doce años. En lo personal había sido una experiencia bastante incompleta, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que el adulto solo podía darle nociones más o menos generales acerca del ciclo femenino. Tembló recordando como el hombre le había explicado el tema del sexo, honestamente, cierto tipo de lecturas y el sentimiento que había ido creciendo hacía el Dragon Slayer de metal le habían quitado un poco la repulsión que Macarov le dejó con el asunto en ese entonces.

Una vez la chica salió en toalla del baño, la Mcgarden la ayudó a secarse, diciendo que secara su zona intima con papel higiénico en lugar de la toalla para no mancharla. Le pasó un pijama limpio y, cuando la menor estaba colocándose las bragas, le entregó la toallita

—Esto es para que no se te manche la ropa interior, venga, te enseño como ponértela— Wendy acató la explicación como si le estuviera diciendo la formula de la inmortalidad. Parecía un poco más tranquila o, por lo menos, estaba un poco más relajada

— ¿quieres que te seque el cabello? — un asentimiento

Mientras lo hacía, Wendy comentó

—Antes…dijiste que era algo normal— bueno, tenía que empezar con la explicación

—lo es. Va a ocurrirte una vez al mes durante toda tu vida— aquello pareció preocuparla

— ¿en serio? —

—sí, se llama "menstruación" aunque por lo general le dicen "regla" el sangrado va a durarte unos cinco días—

—comprendo, pero… ¿por qué? —

—bueno, es una explicación bastante larga y tiene que ver con otro tema complicado—

—te escucho—

—Voy a contarte una parte, pero preferiría que el resto te lo explicara Porlyusica—

— ¿por qué tu no? —

Lo cierto era que tanto a Wendy como a Romeo les iba a tocar dicha charla bastante pronto y la realidad era que los dos iban a ver en grandes problemas su salud mental si dichas explicaciones no se las daba gente adecuada.

En el caso de Romeo, Levy solo pensaba que el muchacho no tendría problemas si se la daba Lily o Alzack.

Por su parte, Wendy tenía un poco más de suerte, porque sus opciones no eran tan jodidamente reducidas: estaba ella, Lucy, Porlyusica y Bisca. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que la maga de escritura mágica no se sentía del todo preparada para meterle de lleno el tema por sí sola, por ende, prefería servir como una pequeña introducción antes que causar un daño que podía ser permanente

—Prefiero que te lo cuente alguien con más experiencia en el tema—

—ya veo—

—Pero continuando con lo que te estaba diciendo, ese sangrado tiene que ver con tu crecimiento—

— ¿por qué? — Levy dejó la toalla a un lado y se levantó para ir por un libro. Al volver, le mostró una imagen de lo que vendría siendo su sistema reproductor

— ¿ves esta cosa que parece un saco? — La menor asintió —se llama útero, es allí donde empieza a crecer un bebé cuando una mujer está embarazada—

—oh…—

—verás, el útero tiene una capa en su interior para proteger al bebé que está creciendo dentro. Ahora bien, cuando una mujer no está embarazada eso es expulsado de tu cuerpo porque no tiene ninguna utilidad—

—Creo que entiendo, entonces sangro porque no voy a tener un hijo—

—exacto. Cuando dije que esto tiene una relación con tu crecimiento es porque esto se genera por tus hormonas, eso también quiere decir que tu cuerpo va a empezar a madurar—

—no sé qué son las hormonas y, ¿a qué te refieres con madurar? —

—las hormonas son sustancias químicas que hay en tu cuerpo y que generan un cambio. Si estás sangrando significa que tus hormonas ya tienen tu cuerpo preparado para que tengas hijos—

— ¿en serio? — honestamente hablando, Wendy no se imaginaba siendo madre aún

—una cosa es que tu cuerpo lo este y que tu estés mentalmente preparada— le explicó la Mcgarden con una sonrisa —ahora, con respecto a madurar quiere decir que ciertas partes de tu cuerpo van a empezar a…tornearse—

— ¿torne…?—

—tu pecho crecerá, quizás aumente tu estatura y tus caderas serán más anchas—

— ¿de verdad? —

_Ella parecía ilusionada con la idea de no ser una tabla de planchar toda su vida_

—Si—

Sin embargo, había un punto importante que la Mcgarden estaba evitando tratar pero que naturalmente iba a tener que salir en algún momento

—por cierto, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés? me has dicho que todo esto es porque mi cuerpo se prepara para tener uno, pero…—

La mayor río con nerviosismo

—Y eso, Wendy, se lo dejaré a Porlyusica—

—pero…—

—voy a ponértelo así: puede ser una conversación que te abra nuevos horizontes o que te deje traumada por el resto de tu vida, así que iremos a verla después y no dejemos que nadie te saque el tema antes, ¿vale? —

—eh… ¿vale? —

—así me gusta, ¿tienes hambre? —

—un poco—

— ¿algo en especial? — ella lo pensó

—Quiero chocolate— Levy se río

—típico—

* * *

Honestamente hablando creo que el personaje de Wendy se presta mucho para este tipo de historias (explorar como crece y se toma su proceso de maduración me parece, a nivel literario, un tema bastante interesante) lo mismo pasa con Romeo. Sobretodo si se toma en cuenta el tipo de dementes de los que están rodeados jejeje


End file.
